The present invention is directed to golf training devices and, more particularly, to a training device for improving a golfer's swing.
As is extensively reported in the literature, and as is the subject matter of training by golf professionals, the swing employed by a golfer Is extremely important to the golfer's performance in controlling the direction and length of travel of the golf ball. Factors involved include the strength of the golfer's grip on the club, the golfer's posture, the control of the plane in which the down swing and follow through occur, and the ability to keep the hands in a position in advance of the club head during the down swing to impact.
A number of devices have been developed for purposes of assisting a golfer in developing his or her swing, and a number of devices have been added to conventional golf clubs in an effort to control the swing. Illustrative of the golf swing training devices are Nielsen U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,343 which has a weighted and pivoted shank portion depending from the handgrip, and Hurdzan U.S. Pat. No. 2,950,115 which provides a weight adjacent the club head. Chapman U.S. Pat. No. 2,203,893 provides a practice club which has a weight that slides along the shaft of the club from a point adjacent the handgrip to a point adjacent the head. Although these devices may provide some benefit to persons using them, they fail to provide the full range of control desirable for a training device.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel golf swing training device which will strengthen the golfer's grip and cause the golfer's hands to lead the device during the down swing so as to train the golfer to present the entire club at impact and not just the club head.
It is also an object to provide such a golf swing training device which may be fabricated readily and which is adaptable to use by both men and women.
Another object is to provide such a golf swing training device which may be modified for use indoors or outdoors, and which will exhibit long life.